


Не так страшен чёрт...

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: ......как влюблённый чёрт!
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

— Ваше Наивреднейшее Величество Ада… — начал помпезно бубнить мальчишка, думая, что в его слова привычно не вслушиваются.

— Мм, Чану? — перебил его Ханбин, отвлекаясь от своего планшета. С появлением у человечества эры интернета в Аду стало гораздо веселее…

— Да?

— Надо отметить, что слуга Сатаны из тебя так себе.

— Прошу прощения, — чуть склонился Чану, явно ни капельки не раскаиваясь. — Но мне всегда пророчили большое будущее в Аду…

— Проехали, — раздражённо махнул рукой Ханбин. — Чего хотел?

— Там новое поступление. Души и всё такое…

Ханбин хмыкнул. «И всё такое» означало, что каждой душе нужно было присвоить степень наказания. Плохие новости, грешники, в Аду совсем не курорт.

— Ску-ко-та-а, — страдальчески протянул Ханбин. — Опять небось шваль всякая? Ни тебе, как в старые добрые времена, маньяк на маньяке, чтоб измываться сутки напролёт. Чану, давайте как-нибудь без меня сегодня, м? Или вздёрните их пока, пускай повисят, а я потом всех за раз распределю…

Не дожидаясь ответа, Ханбин вернул внимание своему планшету. И как он жил без ютуба до этого?! Реально ведь тоска смертная была вечность напролёт. То ли сейчас, вон смешной дядька поёт песню про ручку и яблоко…

— Вот умора! — рассмеялся Ханбин, вытирая скатившуюся слезу и забираясь на трон с ногами. — Интересно, он умирать не собирается? Я бы лично посмотрел на этого дядьку в лепёрдовом костюме…

Чану несмело кашлянул:

— Ваше Величество.

— Ты всё ещё здесь? — Ханбин начал злиться по-настоящему, и по стенам в тронном зале пошла рябь.

Чану отступил на несколько шагов:

— Простите, но я не обо всём доложил.

— Ну? — зло зыркнул на слугу Ханбин. — Выкладывай.

— Ваш придурок, Бобби, откинулся, — быстро выпалил Чану и зажмурился. — Его душа час назад поступила с новой партией.

— ЧТО?

Планшет вспыхнул в руках Ханбина, сгорая дотла за секунду, и его пепел опустился на каменный пол, стремительно ставший превращаться в лаву. Воздух накалился, по Аду прокатились крики боли. Хозяин Преисподней был в ярости, теперь ни для кого это не было секретом. Чану, с его высоким положением, почти не задело, но он всё равно болезненно морщился. Ханбин поднялся с трона и еле заметно дёрнул запястьем. Его слуга сразу же задышал ровнее. Боль ушла.

— Ким Чживон… он умер? — вкрадчиво спросил Ханбин, его тон был наполнен невидимыми иглами.

— Да, — пискнул Чану, опасливо открывая глаза и смотря на своего господина.

— ЕГО ВРЕМЯ ЕЩЁ НЕ ПРИШЛО! — гаркнул Ханбин, не сдержавшись, отчего крики стали ещё громче доноситься до тронного зала. Преисподняя дрожала до самых Врат.

Почувствовав усталость, Ханбин плюхнулся обратно на трон.

— Как? — только и смог спросить он. — Рассказывай.

Чану вдохнул поглубже, в его руках материализовался свиток.

— А вот тут, — его слуга нашёл нужный абзац. — Ким Чживон, Сеул, год рожде…

— Ближе к делу! — рявкнул Ханбин.

— Умер сегодня в 21:00 по корейскому времени, на вечеринке, отмечая Хэллоуин. Нелепо упал и приложился головой об косяк, — быстро прочитал Чану и нахмурил брови. — Ваше Величество, тут сказано, что сначала он попал в Рай.

Ханбин сжал подлокотник трона:

— Тогда какого хера он делает в Аду?

Он знал, что Бобби не место в Аду. Никогда не было. Ханбин наблюдал за ним последние десять лет, и, бывало, у него возникал соблазн «совратить» парня на сторону зла. Эгоистичное желание, чтобы была возможность приглядывать за Чживоном и дальше. Он ведь знал, что после смерти парня ему не видать. Царство Небесное — не то место, куда мог заявиться Сатана с визитом вежливости. Даже если бы и хотел. Соблазн был велик, очень, но в итоге он не смог тронуть светлую душу Бобби. Он смирился с тем, что однажды потеряет мальчишку… Навсегда… Но теперь он каким-то образом оказался здесь! И Ханбин, на удивление самому себе, был не рад этому. Бобби был слишком молод, чтобы умирать, слишком хорош, чтобы гнить в Аду…

«Интересно, что бы на это сказал Отец Небесный? — усмехнувшись, Ханбин покосился на высокий каменный свод потолка. — Тот некогда заявлял, что Сатана никогда и никого не полюбит. Но привет! Вот он я…»

— Вы слушаете, Господин? — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, осторожно спросил Чану.

Ханбин махнул рукой, мол, продолжай.

— Как я уже сказал, сначала его душа действительно отправилась в Рай, но уже через полчаса он пересёк Врата Ада.

— Это я уже понял… Но как?

— Отчёта нет. Ангелы темнят, Ваше Величество, — покачал головой Чану. — Бывают, конечно, сбои, но обычно мы или Ангелы отправляем подробные отчёты друг другу, если уж забираем кого-то по ошибке. А тут тишина. Просто оформлен перевод и всё. Я понятия не имею, что произошло…

— Ясно, — сказал Ханбин, а затем прищурился. — Вызови-ка ко мне… Смерть. Зададим парочку вопросов.

— Я-я? — опешил Чану.

— А ты ещё кого-то здесь видишь с «большим будущим в Аду»? — поддразнил его Ханбин.

Чану скривился, но тут же, выпрямившись, решительно кивнул:

— Как прикажете!

Парнишка стал чертить вокруг себя сложнейшее заклинание вызова. Его лицо было полностью сосредоточенно. Чану старательно шептал каждое слово на древнем мёртвом языке и, боясь допустить малейшую ошибку в линиях, делал всё слишком аккуратно. Ханбин старался не расхохотаться. На самом деле, если проводить параллель с миром людей, то это заклинание было не более чем смс, текст которого звучал бы примерно «Привет. Чё делаешь? Может, пересечёмся?», ну и адрес, куда собственно приходить.

«Новичок» — такое было прозвище у Чану в Аду. Молодая душа, появившаяся в преисподней всего каких-то лет 300 назад. Совсем ребёнок по местным меркам. Но был в Чану какой-то азарт. Иначе, как бы он смог стать одним из приближенных слуг Сатаны? И чего уж там, любимчиком Ханбина.

— Ничего не выходит, — раздосадовано закусил свою губу Чану. — Смерть не хочет отзываться на вызов. Простите, господин.

— Разве? — усмехнулся Ханбин, смотря на пустое пространство за его спиной. — Может, хватит уже прятаться? Такое ребячество тебе не к лицу, Смерть. Да и мой слуга уже весь извёлся, тратя энергию на твой вызов.

— Как скажешь, Сатана, — недовольно отозвался Смерть, и посреди зала появилась тёмная фигура.

Чану удивлённо выдохнул, глазея на красивого темноволосого парня, одетого по человеческой моде. Ханбин растянул губы в подобии улыбки, скользнув взглядом по стильному тёмному пальто, сидящему на высокой фигуре просто идеально. Чжунэ, как всегда, не признавал другой цветовой гаммы, кроме чёрной.

— Так что ты хотел, Владыка Ада? — спросил Смерть слегка пренебрежительно. — Я, между прочим, очень занят, а твой слуга меня всего спамом завалил…

Чану подобрался при этих словах, а сам Чжунэ, щёлкнув пальцами, материализовал из воздуха своё тёмно-бордовое кресло.

— Выпендрёжник хренов, — пробормотал Ханбин, когда Смерть опустил свою задницу на бархатный трон с изяществом, которое было подвластно только царским особам.

— На себя посмотри, друг мой, — добродушно огрызнулся Чжунэ, но Сатану было не так уж просто обмануть…

— Ты нервничаешь, — заметил Ханбин.

— С чего бы? — слишком поспешно спросил Смерть, вскидывая бровь.

— Попался.

— Ничего подобного, — поёрзал Чжунэ на своём месте.

— Попался, не спорь. Ещё скажи, что имя Ким Чживон впервые слышишь, — Чжунэ сжал зубы, но продолжал играть в неприступность. Ханбин решил надавить посильнее: — Или мне о твоей сегодняшней промашке растрезвонить по секрету всему свету? Знаешь, что будет, когда узнают, что ты забрал того, кому ещё жить и жить?

Холодные глаза Смерти буравили его достаточно долго, а затем Чжунэ всё-таки сдался.

— Хорошо, я облажался, — зло выплюнул он. — Отправил недоумка-стажера в тот сектор, и пожалуйста. Катастрофа.

— Это нихуя не оправдание, — процедил Ханбин.

— Думаешь, я в восторге, блять? — оскорбился Смерть. — Я прибыл на место почти сразу, но душу этого смертного уже прибрали пернатые! Раз уж до них не дошло, что это ошибка, то и я решил замять…

Ханбин прищурился:

— Уж не твой ли ангелок его принял и замял всё? Чтобы у любимой Смерти проблем не было.

Чжунэ нахмурился. Ханбин знал, что бьёт по больному, но и он не святой, а Владыка ёбанного Ада, будь тот неладен.

— Это был не Чжинхван, — наконец-то тихо сказал Чжунэ. — Не приплетай его.

Ханбин вздохнул.

— Ладно, извини.

Смерть задумчиво посмотрел на него:

— Разве ты не рад?

— Чему именно?

— Брось, слухи быстро расходятся, — развёл руками Чжунэ. — Сатана увлечён смертным, но при этом не пытается завладеть его душой. Острая, знаешь ли, тема. Слышал, что даже в Раю перешептываются об этом. Что уж говорить про подземный мир. Все они думают, что это какой-то изощрённый план от тебя или ещё что. Глупые. Ответ так прост и лежит на поверхности, но они не могут даже предположить, что Сатана может любить кого-то.

Ханбин блеснул глазами:

— Точно так же, как и Смерть.

Чжунэ отвёл взгляд.

— Да… Как и Смерть.

Ханбин горько рассмеялся. Да кто в такое вообще поверит? Сатана, потерявший голову из-за человеческого мальчишки, и Смерть, влюблённый в Ангела Небесного. Сказочный бред эльфов, собственно, как и сами эльфы.

— Нет, я не рад, что Чживон здесь, его время ещё не пришло, — решил он ответить на вопрос Чжунэ и задать встречный: — Ты бы захотел, чтобы Чжинхван стал падшим?

— Нет! — воскликнул Чжунэ, вскакивая со своего кресла. — Никогда!

— Тогда ты меня понимаешь. Бобби не место в Аду. И тут мы подходим к самой сути…

— Как он оказался в Преисподней?

— Да, расскажи мне, — кивнул Ханбин.

— Я не знаю, — уверенно ответил Чжунэ. — Это правда. Такая информация не проходит через меня. Так что я не в курсе.

Ханбин хитро улыбнулся:

— Но ты знаешь того, кто в курсе.

Смерть вскинул голову и наконец-то понял.

— Ах ты ж изворотливый сукин сын! Говнюк красноволосый! Поверить не могу, что смог так развести меня… Ведь с самого начала ты позвал меня только ради этого, да? Чтобы я спросил у Чжинхвана, что произошло?

— Не стоит забывать о моей природе, Смерть, — всё так же улыбаясь, заметил Ханбин. — Как маленький, в самом деле.

— Я не буду помогать тебе, — холодно сказал Чжунэ.

Ханбин бросил взгляд на притихшего Чану:

— Не разрывай заклинание вызова.

— Что? — почти одновременно удивлённо воскликнули его побледневший слуга и возмущённый до предела Чжунэ.

Ханбин оскалился:

— С этой секунды Смерть мой заложник.

Чжунэ неверяще покачал головой.

— Я и забыл, какой ты сумасшедший придурок. Ладно, ну и чего ты добьёшься этим? Думаешь, я испугался? Мои помощники смогут временно обойтись и без меня, собирая души, а вот твой слуга умрёт, если в ближайшее время не разорвёт вызов, — он усмехнулся, видя реакцию Чану: — Да, малыш, теперь ты умрёшь уже окончательно. Твоя душа превратится в ничто. Пустоту.

Напугав его слугу, Смерть одёрнул своё пальто и величественно присел обратно на кресло, стоящее в середине тронного зала. С самым надменным видом Чжунэ закинул ногу на ногу и обхватил колено длинными пальцами.

— Позёр, — фыркнул Ханбин.

Смерть молча отвернул голову, игнорируя его.

— Ваше Величество, — прошептал Чану, белый как полотно. — Я чувствую что-то странное, моя энергия на исходе…

— Уже? — разочарованно вздохнул Ханбин. — Я думал, ты сильнее, Чану.

— Простите, — совершенно искренне отозвался слуга. — Но я постараюсь выдержать, сколько смогу.

Ханбин улыбнулся. Вот оно. Причина, по которой этот «Новичок» является его любимчиком. Может, и не самый сильный, зато верный. Готов умереть за своего Господина без особых возражений. Глупый Чану.

— Расслабься, Чану. Ты не умрёшь сегодня. Тем более, наш милый Ангелок уже на подходе.

— Что ты сказал? — встрепенулся Смерть.

Ханбин мстительно растянул губы и молча похлопал ресницами.

— Люцифер, блять! — заорал Чжунэ. — Отвечай! Что ты задумал?

— Фу, как грубо, называть меня этим устаревшим именем, — притворно надулся Ханбин и кивнул Чану: — Разрывай вызов.

Слуга выполнил приказ и обессиленно рухнул к его ногам.

— Молодец, — Ханбин погладил его по волосам, одним лишь коротким прикосновением восстанавливая всю его энергию. Чану благодарно улыбнулся и встал на ноги уже полный сил. Ханбин поднял взгляд на Смерть: — Ты, кажется, торопился очень сильно. Не смею больше задерживать. Хотя, если хочешь поздороваться с Чжинхваном, то можешь остаться.

— Ненавижу тебя, — обречённо выговорил Чжунэ. — Как ты мог вызвать его сюда? Ангелу не место в Аду.

— Ты же отказался мне помогать, а у Сатаны, знаешь ли, всегда есть запасной план.

А ещё у запасного запасной, но Ханбин не стал распространяться на эту тему. Он должен был узнать, что случилось с Бобби, любым способом. Узнать, а затем исправить…

Раздался лёгкий хлопок, под потолком появилось искрящееся облако. Ангел пытался открыть портал.

— Открывай, чего ты ждёшь? — Смерть не пытался скрыть панику. — Он может умереть!

— Не кипишуй, — хмыкнул Ханбин. — Я должен убедиться, что твой ненаглядный не привёл за собой целую армию. Знаю я этих бойких пернатых…

Чжинхван был один. Ханбин поднялся с трона, спустился по ступеням, одновременно с этим опуская все щиты в Аду. Впервые за всю историю Преисподней…

— Господин, нельзя! — заорал обалдевший Чану. — Души сбегут…

— Заткнись, — голос Ханбина прокатился громом. — Я сдерживаю их.

Пока сдерживал…

Как только из портала показался Ангел, Ханбин быстро поднял все щиты обратно и осторожно выдохнул. Сил было затрачено немало.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, и ты мог уничтожить мир людей, — укоризненно заметил Смерть. — Души почти вырвались, я почувствовал.

— Отвали, — отмахнулся Ханбин и посмотрел на приземляющегося возле себя Ангела. Жадный взгляд пробежался по величественным белоснежным крыльям. Давно он не видел их воочию и почти забыл, как прекрасно то, чего его когда-то лишили…

— Люцифер, ещё чуть-чуть и землю ждал бы Апокалипсис! — вместо приветствия тут же занудил Чжинхван, складывая руки на груди. — Ты всё такой же безрассудный!

— Ещё один, — закатил глаза Ханбин.

Ангел осторожненько покосился на Чжунэ:

— Ты как?

Смерть посмотрел на Чжинхвана таким нежным взглядом, которого у него и в природе не должно было быть.

— Я больше не заложник, но зато ты теперь в ловушке. Не нужно было приходить.

— Всё в порядке, у меня есть минут десять, чтобы решить нашу проблемку.

Ханбин кивнул:

— Пока что я скрываю твоё присутствие у меня в гостях от верхнего мира. Так что ты прав, Ангел. У тебя есть десять минут, чтобы рассказать о том, что произошло в Раю.

— Ты про того смертного? Ким Чживона?

— Да.

— Постойте-ка… — перебил их Смерть. — Что будет, когда ты перестанешь скрывать его присутствие здесь?

— Не отвлекай нас, — прорычал Ханбин.

— ЧТО БУДЕТ? — завопил Чжунэ.

Смерть, пребывающая в истерике — это слишком даже для глаз Сатаны.

— Твой худший кошмар станет явью, — сжалился над ним Ханбин. — Вот что будет.

— Я стану падшим, — тихо подтвердил Ангел.

Чжунэ сглотнул:

— Тогда не теряйте времени. Ну же!

Кажется, Чжинхван закатил глаза, если Ангелы, конечно, могут так делать. Ханбин не был уверен.

— Просто расскажи, почему Бобби выперли из Рая, — снова повернулся он к пернатому.

Ангел окинул его долгим взглядом, будто пытаясь понять что-то очень важное.

— Ты правда не знаешь? — наконец через целую минуту спросил он.

Ханбин скривился от плохого предчувствия.

— Нет, так что не томи. Выкладывай как есть.

— Люцифер, на нём стоит твоя печать, — сочувственно выговорил Ангел. — Ким Чживон, этот смертный никогда не сможет переступить Врата Рая. Мои братья больше не повторят подобной ошибки вновь. Когда они поняли, что именно за душу пустили в Царство Небесное, началась такая паника… Подумали, что это один из твоих Всадников, который прислан развязать новую войну между верхним и нижним миром.

Смерть присвистнул, а затем выдал:

— Этот смертный полностью твой.

— Нет, это невозможно, — упрямо возразил потрясённый Ханбин. — Я не трогал его, у него чистая душа, и его место в Раю.

Ангел покачал головой:

— Этому не бывать. Скажи спасибо, что его не уничтожили, а сделали перевод…

— Не надо этого слезливого дерьма, — жестко отрезал Ханбин. — Если Бобби теперь Всадник и на нём стоит моя печать, не уничтожили его лишь потому, что вы не знаете, как именно это сделать. И «перевести» сумели лишь потому, что он пока не осознаёт, какая теперь в нём заключена сила.

Воцарилась звенящая тишина. Ханбин пытался сообразить, когда же заклеймил мальчишку и, как идиот последний, даже не заметил этого…

— Осталось четыре минуты, — почти беззвучно произнёс Смерть.

— Ты прав, Люцифер, — спокойно признал Ангел. — Мы не в силах уничтожить твоих Всадников, и это одна из причин перемирия между нашими мирами. Чему я рад. Надеюсь, никто и никогда не узнает твой секрет.

Ханбин хмыкнул.

— Ты не такой, как остальные твои братья.

Ангел склонил голову:

— Возможно. И поэтому позволю сказать тебе ещё кое-что…

— Две минуты! — истерил Смерть.

— Что? — если бы мог, Ханбин бы вцепился в Ангела, но в итоге лишь слегка подался вперёд.

— Время, — выдохнул Чжинхван.

— Время, — повторил Ханбин с плохо скрываемым сарказмом. — Серьёзно? И это вся подсказка?

— Больше не могу, — Ангел пожал плечами.

— Одна минута, — замогильным голосом оповестил их Чжунэ. — Чжинхван рассказал тебе всё, что знает. Опусти щиты и выпусти его, Сатана.

— Нет, — ответил Ханбин.

Чжунэ не выдержал, тенью метнулся к нему и схватил за горло.

— Я сказал, опусти эти грёбанные щиты!

— В гостях так себя не ведут, Смерть, — издевательски изрёк Ханбин. — На что ты готов ради своего Ангела? Соображай быстрее, времени у твоего пернатого уже не осталось, но я всё ещё скрываю его присутствие от верхнего мира.

— Какая же ты мразь, — сплюнул Чжунэ ему под ноги. Быстро разжав руку, он закрыл глаза и обречённо произнёс древние слова: — Твоя воля отныне моя воля, Господин. Я — Смерть, теперь твой вечный слуга. Приказывай, Владыка Ада.

Смерть преклонил перед ним одно колено и почтительно опустил голову. Чжинхван наблюдал за всем этим действом со скорбным виноватым взглядом.

— Сойдёт, — пробормотал Ханбин, опуская щиты для Ангела.

Чану сжался, чувствуя, как каждая грешная душа снова пытается вырваться из Ада на свободу, а Ханбин изо всех сил сдерживает их.

— Мне жаль, Чжунэ, — прошептал Ангел на прощание, исчезая в портале.

Смерть слегка вздрогнул, но, кажется, смирился со своей участью. Ханбин поднял щиты и с трудом устоял на ногах.

— Ваше Величество! — к нему подбежал Чану. — Обопритесь на меня.

— Не стоит, — Ханбин самостоятельно поднялся по ступеням к своему трону и, сев, посмотрел на нового «слугу». — Ладно, влюблённый дурачок, поднимайся.

— Я презираю тебя… — вставая, Чжунэ скривился, потому что пришлось против воли добавить: — Господин.

Ханбин вздохнул.

— Меня все ненавидят и презирают, проклиная миллионы раз за день. И то, что какой-то парень с косой станет делать то же самое, меня как-то не сильно напрягает, мой старый друг. Но обещаю, что освобожу тебя от этой клятвы, как только ты поклянёшься сделать кое-что.

— Что именно… — Смерть вновь поморщился: — Господин?

— Ничего особенного, — невинно улыбнулся Ханбин. — Тебе просто нужно помочь мне… пустить _время_ вспять.

***

Бобби стрельнул глазами на часы. Блять, всего каких-то 20:59, а он уже еле стоял на ногах. Незнакомая сексапильная девица в костюме ведьмы умудрилась напоить его до полусмерти. Или это был ведьмак? Фиг их поймешь с этой современной модой унисекс. В любом случае, задница у этой Юнхёни (Юнхёна?) была отменная!

— Эй, Бобби, чувак! — выкрикнул ему Мино со второго этажа.

Друг был в костюме Пиноккио. Что за нелепость. Хотя Бобби и сам с нарядом кролика не далеко ушёл…

— Хей! — он помахал в ответ и тут же почувствовал тошнотворное головокружение.

Мино вновь совершил чудо, перекрикивая музыку:

— Давай к нам!

Бобби не стал больше орать и просто показал жестами:

— Окей, сейчас поднимусь.

«Студенческие вечеринки — это настоящая чума! — весело думал Бобби, начиная великий подъём по лестнице. — Но завтра я, наверное, помру от головной боли и всех других прелестей похмелья…»

Спускаясь, какой-то парень в костюме мумии, наспех сделанном из туалетной бумаги, слегка задел Бобби своим плечом. Сущий пустяк. Но только не тогда, когда ты уже в стельку пьян и не можешь сходу восстановить равновесие. Бобби выругался, понимая, что летит вниз и уже ничего не может с этим поделать. Внезапно его охватил страх, как будто такое уже случалось с ним прежде. Короткая вспышка так называемого дежавю, но через секунду всё прошло.

— Осторожнее, а то помрёшь и попадёшь в ад, — пошутил незнакомый голос.

Бобби проморгался, обнаруживая себя в крепком захвате этого самого «шутника». Парень в костюме Сатаны каким-то чудом поймал его, не дав больно навернуться.

— Привет, прикольные у тебя рожки! — ухмыльнулся Бобби. — Ой, и спасибо! — опомнившись, пробормотал он, пьяно хихикая: — Кажется, ты спас меня от ве-е-рной смерти, чувак.

На секунду ему показалось, что глаза парня полыхнули огнём:

— Ты себе даже не представляешь…


	2. Chapter 2

«Я всё ещё на вечеринке? Нет, кажется я ушёл от туда (или мы ушли?), когда чуть не свернул себе шею и тот парень с огненным взглядом поймал меня, а потом… Что же там дальше? — медленно плыли мысли Бобби между сном и явью. — Смазанная муть из световых пятен при движении, а ещё мягкие осторожные руки несущие меня куда-то… Домой? Точно если судить по знакомой жесткости матраса, я у себя в квартире, но… Почему же, тут так невыносимо шумно?»

Ужасно хотелось спать, но назойливые болтливые мошки так и вертелись рядом, мешая и выдёргивая Бобби из мира Морфея.

«Отвалите!» — собирался сказать он, но язык не слушался, а тело налитое тяжестью не поддавалось простому приказу поднять руку и отмахнуть от своего лица всю эту раздражающую пакость. Напрягшись всё же удалось немного приоткрыть глаза и сквозь образовавшуюся щёлочку вглядеться в хищные тени что окружили Бобби в собственной спальне. Те имели вполне себе человеческие облики, но от созерцания этих рож всё равно прошибало холодным потом…

Постепенно слух и мозг вышли из вялого сонного режима — синхронизировавшись, и гулкое жужжание чужих голосов обрело осмысленную чёткую форму. Вслушиваясь во всю ту ересь, что несомненно осквернила бы психически здорового и реально мыслящего человека, Бобби невольно задумался о следующем. Уж не подсыпал ли ему кто щедро наркоты в пиво пока он тусил на вечеринке и не видел?..

— Глядите у него кажется дрожат ресницы, — заметил кто-то и три головы склонились к Бобби ещё ближе.

— Хм… — девочка, чьё лицо было усеяно проказами, задумчиво протёрла подбородок: — Никак не могу решить этот смертный он симпатичный или нет?

— О, ну конечно, дорогая Чума, сейчас вот, блять, самое время задаться именно этим вопросом!

Девочка отмахнулась от грозного мужчины:

— Злой Рок, не бузи, а?

— Не бузи?! — прогремел тот. — Ты к кому это так обращаешься? Совсем уже зазналась, мелкое ты отродье!

— Вообще-то я постарше на пару тысячелетий тебя буду, — возразила Чума спокойно, а затем ткнула омерзительно холодным пальчиком в щёку Бобби, отчего он внутренне содрогнулся. — Всё же, вроде смазливый…

— Насчёт степени смазливости не знаю, но это тело очень даже аппетитное, — облизнулся худой юноша внимательно разглядывая Бобби под тонким одеялом.

— Тебе лишь бы пожрать, Голод, — хихикнула девочка, наконец-то убирая свои грабли от Бобби.

— Заткнитесь оба! — взорвался Злой Рок. — У нас здесь вообще-то вопиющая чрезвычайно тревожная ситуация! Господин наградил своей личной печатью какого-то никчёмного смертного мальчишку! Я, что, один обеспокоен?!

Все присутствующие закатили глаза, а Чума одними губами проговорила: «Паникёр, хренов!», на что самурай (с ума сойти, прямо в комнате Бобби находился человек со здоровенным мечом за спиной!) подпирающий дверь своим внушительным плечом на слова девочки отреагировал насмешливым фырканьем.

— Ну?! — требовательно воскликнул Злой Рок поочередно свирепо зыркая на каждого своими лопнувшими от напряжения капиллярами.

— Ты же сказал заткнуться, — обиженно насупился Голод.

— Тебе да, но вот Войну бы я послушал.

Война (тот самый самурай) вскинул голову и отделившись от двери подошёл ко всем остальным. Бобби нервировал вид приближающегося к его кровати оружия…

— Ваши разговоры утомляют, — коротко заявил Война.

— Какого ж ты тогда припёрся сюда? — сухо спросил Злой Рок.

Война покосился на рукоятку своего самурайского меча.

— Я пришел потому, что думал можно будет кого-нибудь убить, — на этих словах Бобби перестал дышать. — Но в итоге облом…

«Фух!» — Бобби затопило облегчение, превращая его тело в ещё более тяжёлое ватное облако.

— Можешь зарезать нашу главную истеричку, — хмыкнула Чума кивком указывая на Злой Рок. — Толку от него всё равно ноль, только панику нагоняет.

Самурай хохотнул уже в открытую и похлопал девочку по голове своей на вид увесистой ладонью. На удивление Злой Рок не взорвался, а лишь пробурчал себе под нос недовольно: «Лучше отрезать язык одной мелкой заразе!». Бобби же мог лишь неподвижно лежать, разбитый параличом и думать: «Интересно, это пограничное состояние туманит моё сознание или похмелье генерирует всю эту удивительнейшую дичь?».

— А правда, что наш Господин недавно совершил невозможное? — тихо спросил Голод.

— И что же он совершил? — прищурился Злой Рок.

— Я не знаю точно, — Голод испуганно отступил. — Просто пока добирался сюда услышал сплетню о искривлении времени…

— Почему чуть что, так сразу Сатана? — тут же возмутился Злой Рок. — Задрали!

Война вмешался:

— Я думаю многие почувствовали аномалию, вот и болтают. Разрыв был крохотный. Столь ювелирная работа, что вариантов, кто на такое способен…

— Всего один, — зловеще закончила Чума. — Конечно кое-кто из светлых, не будем пятнать себя его именем, тоже мог бы сотворить подобный трюк, но он такой зануда до правил… Так что без сомнений со временем проигрался наш Владыка.

Война кивнул и вернулся к основной теме:

— И раз ночь богата на события, будет глупо не связать одно с другим, не так ли?

— Уж не ради ли нашего нового птенчика свершилось явление щедрых адских чудес? — проворковала Чума.

Бобби прикрыл глаза, всматриваться и дальше в это мракобесие сил не осталось, но даже так он чувствовал груз чужого острого внимания. От потусторонних взглядов кожу неприятно щипало.

— Вы же тоже слышали пересуды о Его интересе к человеку, — тихо заметил Голод.

— Выходит это и есть тот самый смертный? — с любопытством спросил Война. — Вроде обычный.

— Да, нет! Не может быть! — растерянно бормотал Злой Рок. — Зачем нашему Хозяину такой как этот… Этот… Тьфу!

— Ревнуешь? — в голосе Чумы скользила улыбка под стать её лицу. С таким оскалом садисты на живую препарируют своих жертв, затем вслушиваясь в их вопли словно в симфонии.

— Мы все в одинаковом положении, — прошептал Голод обречённо, на что Чума скривилась, Злой Рок опустил голову, а Война вздохнул. — Кто вообще не хотел бы оказаться на месте того, к кому прикован Его взгляд и симпатия? Да за такое и остатков души не жалко…

Голод резко умолк и Бобби ощутил что в комнате появился ещё кто-то, словно одна большая тень накрыла остальные. Секундная заминка, а затем заговорили все одновременно, со страстным преклонением:

— Господин!

— Вы пришли?

— Приветствуем, Хозяин!

— Война ждёт ваших приказов, Владыка!

До Бобби донёсся усталый полувздох: «Да-да, и вам привет, а теперь ну-ка брысь отсюда! Ах и ещё… Умерьте своё любопытство. Чтобы не крутились рядом с этим смертным, пока я не разрешу обратного! Это понятно?».

Бобби с интересом вслушивался в звуки поклонов и расшаркиваний, отчего-то развеселившись гомону голосов заверяющих, что им всё яснее ясного.

— Хорошо, валите, — приказал тембр, что ярче всех пронзал сонное марево окружавшее Бобби.

— Слушаемся!..

На какое-то время стало тихо и Бобби напрягся, потому что большая давящая тень никуда не исчезла. Затем послышались шаги и вздох, громкий и излишне театральный… Что вообще происходит?!..

Матрас резко прогнулся (обалдеть, он что больше места не нашёл куда сесть?!) и по уже знакомому покалыванию кожи Бобби понял, его рассматривают. Но именно в этом конкретном ощущении проскальзывало что-то ласковое и… Хм, родное?

— Чану, — позвал голос.

— Да, хозяин?

Когда отозвался новый для Бобби персонаж, он мысленно застонал: «Воображение, ну в самом-то деле, прекращай уже эту наркоманию…».

— Ты наблюдал за представлением вместе со мной, что думаешь?

— Всадники не поняли, что эта печать принадлежит не вам, — ответил Чану. — Это значит, что она слишком хороша.

— Нет, Чану… — проворчал тот, чьё тепло Бобби ощущал рядом с собой. — Она не хороша, она идеальна. Даже я готов признать в ней свой подчерк, только вот на память не жалуюсь и прекрасно помню, что не клеймил смертного мальчишку. Знаешь, если бы я и надумал вдруг сотворить нового Всадника, то выбрал бы кого нибудь вроде нашего старого друга Смерти… — голос окрасился в задорные нотки: — Уж больно мне понравилось когда он весь такой послушный, но при этом продолжает плеваться ядом и шипеть в мою сторону.

Чану кажется хихикнул, но быстро закашлялся.

— Что вы намерены делать теперь?

Тень оживилась:

— Как что? Охотиться на тех, кто посмел посягнуть на моё.

— Н-но… Для этого ведь нужно чтобы печать на смертном активировалась, Владыка. Только тогда можно будет взять след…

— Верно, Чану.

— Ваше Величество, значит ли это, что?..

— Да, мы остаёмся в мире людей. Ведь чтобы взять след, нужно находиться рядом с печатью когда та станет активной…

Бобби зашевелился, поморщившись.

— Ш-ш, Чживон, — зашептал голос совсем рядом успокаивая его. — Засыпай и забудь всё.

«Забыть…»

Слабое сознание не могло ослушаться, убеждая само себя что забыть, это — хорошо, это — правильно. Как и рука, что нежно огладила его висок забирая смутные образы и странные разговоры, давая взамен покой желанного сна.

Последнее, что коснулось его ушей стало весёлое:

— Что ж, кажется у Сатаны давно не было каникул!

И тихий сокрушённый выдох Чану:

— Ну, просто, охуеть…


	3. Chapter 3

Бобби открыл глаза и скривился от боли. Его голову обручем из острых шипов охватывала жуткая мигрень, давя на глаза и виски.

— Вот же, блядское похмелье, — прохрипел он и тут же умолк.

Сухое горло отказывалось нормально функционировать, впрочем, как и весь организм. На секунду до того, как откинуть одеяло и подняться на ноги, Бобби испугался, что не сможет пошевелиться, совершенно не понимая, откуда взялись такие мысли в его проспиртованной черепушке. Двигаться он, конечно же, смог, хотя и осторожно, чтобы не бередить голову. Медленно продвигаясь к ванной, Бобби обещал самому себе перестать пить, точнее, перебирать свыше меры, как сегодняшней ночью. Ибо отсутствие воспоминаний о том, как добирался домой, отдавалось нервным фантомным зудом по коже.

Умывшись и с упоением прополоскав горло, Бобби отыскал на полке пузырёк ибупрофена и выпил сразу две таблетки. Через пять минут, быстро переодевшись в чистое и схватив телефон, он вышел из спальни. К счастью, даже перепив, он умудрился не проспать, а значит успевал в универ на пересдачу к вредному профессору…

— Какого?! — резко затормозив в коридоре, Бобби сдал назад.

Нет, ему не показалось! В неказистой гостиной, которая ещё во времена его детства требовала свежих обоев, прямо сейчас находился посторонний человек! Парень неподвижно стоял у окна, но, услышав Бобби, повернулся лицом.

— А ты, оказывается, жаворонок, — сказал он и чуть игриво улыбнулся. — С добрым утром.

Бобби оторопел от чужой наглости, но ненадолго. Внимательно оглядев нарушителя своего личного жилища, он всё же признал в том нечто знакомое.

— Ты… — Бобби поднял руку и беспардонно ткнул пальцем в его направлении. — Ты тот парень с вечеринки! Да? Только твои волосы… До этого они, кажется, были красные.

«А ещё намного короче, но я не уверен…» — хмуро подумал Бобби.

— Красные волосы отлично подходят для «адского концепта» на Хэллоуин. Но так мне тоже хорошо, правда ведь? — парень поправил тёмную чёлку, словно в издёвку, кокетливо взмахнул ресницами и стрельнул в Бобби лукавым взглядом. — И да, отвечая на твой вопрос, я тот самый парень с вечеринки. Сатана, помнишь? Ты ещё сделал комплимент моим рожкам.

Они помолчали, присматриваясь друг к другу. Бобби сделал неутешительный вывод, что именно «Сатана» притащил его домой с вечеринки. И пускай внешне тот не тянул на вселенское зло, мило ему улыбался и вообще спас от разбитой головы на той злосчастной лестнице, это не меняло основного неприятного факта: пока Бобби спал, посторонний человек находился в его квартире без присмотра.

— Слушай…

Он не смог бы вспомнить его имя и через сотню лет (а обращаться к кому-то «Сатана» было бы верхом абсурда), так что парень великодушно ему подсказал:

— Ханбин.

— Точно, Ханбин, — кивнул Бобби, а затем потёр лоб: — Что ты делаешь у меня дома?

Парень снисходительно ему улыбнулся, как если бы Бобби являлся ребёнком, сморозившим невероятную глупость в присутствии взрослых.

— Вчера на вечеринке, — начал говорить Ханбин, всё так же вплетая заигрывающие (просто, какого хрена, чувак?) нотки в свою речь. — После нашего эпичного знакомства ты назвал меня своим спасителем и сказал, теперь я могу просить в награду всё, что угодно. Я, конечно, не рыцарь, но было приятно.

Бобби моргнул. Он лишь смутно что-то такое припоминал, но именно сейчас шея решила пойти алыми пятнами, запоздало реагируя на постыдный флешбэк…

— И? — Бобби неловко откашлялся. — Как всё это связано с тем, что сейчас ты находишься у меня в квартире?

— У нас в квартире, — поправил Ханбин.

Бобби прифигел:

— Что прости?

— Я теперь живу здесь, — всё так же невозмутимо вещал этот странный парень и добил дробью: — Это было моим желанием. Остаться здесь. С тобой.

Бобби отреагировал в своей манере, а именно прыснул от смеха. Затем, прокрутив нелепый разговор в уме ещё раз, уже не сдерживаюсь, заржал в голос. Но судя по спокойствию Ханбина, он явно тут не шуточки откалывал.

«Адекватный ли он вообще, этот товарищ? Или стоит спросить справку о вменяемости?» — задумался Бобби, но вместо этого сказал совсем другое.

— Чува-а-к! — протянул он весело. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я был пьян? В абсолютные дрова! Я не помню ничего, окей? Ты меня спас от падения, за что, конечно, спасибо, но отжимать чью-то жилплощадь таким вот образом? Это бред. Давай ты спокойно уйдешь сейчас, и я не буду вызывать полицию…

Бобби умолк, потому что в разгар его пламенной, пускай и хрипловатой речи, незнакомый мужской голос неожиданно крикнул с кухни:

— Завтрак готов!

Бобби выпучил глаза:

— Кто это?!

— Чану, — сказал Ханбин, как само собой разумеющееся. — Он мой слу… работает на меня, в общем.

— Но что он делает на моей кухне? — не унимался Бобби.

А в ответ получил очередной взгляд из серии «Ты такой глупыш»:

— Готовит, очевидно.

— Очевидно, — тупо повторил Бобби, шевеля одними губами.

Ханбин подошёл к нему очень близко и заглянул в лицо. Видно было, что отповедь Бобби про полицию ему по барабану.

— Ты ешь по утрам, Чживон? — спросил он всё с той же милой улыбкой. — Для людей это обычно важная составляющая дня. Завтрак.

Бобби поджал губы. Он понимал, необходимо прямо сейчас пресечь всю эту дурнину. Осадить наглого парня и его дружка, а затем вышвырнуть их за дверь. Но в итоге он промолчал и не двинулся с места.

«Чживон. Он сказал именно Чживон, а не Бобби…»

Пускай ему мешала муть в сознании от похмелья, но то, как ласково Ханбин произнёс его имя, заставило Бобби   
захотеть трусливо отступить на шаг.

— В любом случае, покушай перед уходом, — снова заговорил Ханбин, раз собеседник стоял столбом и молча таращился на него. — Чживон?

Ну, вот опять! Мурашки вихрем пронеслись по загривку, и Бобби поёжился.

— Ч-что?

— Идём на кухню.

И он действительно пошёл. Очуметь! В собственном доме он следовал за уверенной прямой спиной и ощущал себя гостем.

«Почему? — спрашивал он себя потеряно. — Почему я чувствую себя так странно рядом с ним?»

На кухне их встретил высокий симпатичный парень, типажом вылитый Ли Минхо из телика. Как его там назвал Ханбин? Чану вроде.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался парнишка с Бобби приветливо, но в больших глазах не притаилось и капли тепла для хозяина квартиры.

— Ага, — буркнул Бобби в ответ и, плюхнувшись за стол, устало накрыл лицо ладонями. Ему нужна передышка, чтобы немного собраться, хотя бы пару мгновений.

— Не нравится меню? — со странной интонацией поинтересовался Ханбин.

Бобби потёр лицо и убрав руки непонимающе вскинулся.

— Меню?

В воздухе витало напряжение, которого ещё секунду назад не было. Ханбин, сидящий напротив, явно чего-то ждал, а Чану, сервировавший стол и разливающий кофе, замер, склонив голову, и сжался. Бобби поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что парнишка смотрит на него чуть ли не умоляюще.

— Еда, — уточнил Ханбин. — Если ты предпочитаешь что-то другое…

— Нет, я всеядный, — ответил Бобби, всё ещё не в силах отвести взгляд от испуганного Чану. Но тот облегчённо выдохнул и стал разливать кофе дальше, поэтому Бобби перевёл внимание на Ханбина, попутно отмечая, что напряжение рассеялось. — Не жалую только морепродукты.

— Тебе стоит запомнить это, Чану, — тихо заметил Ханбин.

— Слушаюсь! — с жаром заверил парень, как будто именно так и нужно было реагировать. — Я буду стараться!

Бобби выгнул брови, но промолчал. Видимо, ибупрофен начал действовать, голову отпустило, а вместе с этим и часть раздражения отступила. Он флегматично выпил кофе, предварительно его подсластив, сжевал тост и даже откусил верхушку банана. Всё это время Чану и Ханбин за ним «незаметно» наблюдали.

— Так, и насколько вы тут хотите задержаться? — спросил Бобби, вздыхая.

Чану встрепенулся:

— Господин, вы не сказали ему про контракт?

«Господин» резануло по ушам Бобби и всколыхнуло непонятную ассоциативную цепочку в мозгу, но он решил не отвлекаться.

— Контракт?

— О совместном проживании, — услужливо пояснил Чану. — Вчера всё было заверено нотариально.

Бобби застонал.

— Я могу взглянуть на него?

— Чану, — приказал Ханбин.

Парнишка кивнул и выбежал с кухни, вернувшись буквально через пару мгновений с документом.

— Шустрый какой, — недовольно пробурчал Бобби.

— Вот, прошу, — Чану протянул контракт. — Всё законно, можете проверить.

— Угу, — промямлил Бобби, беря документ в руку и ожидая увидеть, что его мастерски нае… облапошили. И теперь он, идиота кусок, будет до скончания века терпеть эту парочку на своих квадратных метрах. Но когда Бобби вчитался в условия проживания Ханбина, то очень удивился. — Тут сказано, неделя.

— Всё верно, — спокойно кивнул тот поверх чашки. — Именно столько я проживу здесь.

Бобби непонимающе таращился то на него, то на Чану.

— Мне просто нужно разобраться с одной проблемой, — добавил Ханбин, впервые отводя глаза, когда говорил с ним. — После этого я тебя не побеспокою.

Чану горестно вздохнул на этих словах и принялся убирать со стола.

— Проблема небольшая, раз на неё требуется так мало времени? — полюбопытствовал Бобби и сам захотел себе треснуть за это по губам.

Ханбин развеселился и сверкнул широкой улыбкой:

— Целых семь дней, это разве мало? Кое-кто умудрился сотворить землю за такой срок.

После этого он переглянулся с Чану, и оба прыснули от смеха, как какие-то малолетние нашалившие дети. Бобби как не старался, так и не смог понять истинного смысла этой шутки и подтекст, который вкладывался Ханбином в библейскую тему.

Взглянув на часы, он поднялся на ноги и помахал всё ещё зажатым в руке контрактом:

— Я могу взять это с собой?

Ханбин равнодушно кивнул, мол, делай, как знаешь, но тут же спросил:

— Ты куда-то торопишься?

— Мне нужно в универ, — ответил Бобби, не задумываясь, и отругал самого себя. Перед кем он отчитывался и для чего?

— Когда вернёшься?

— Чего? — не понял Бобби.

— Во сколько тебя ждать? — уточнил Ханбин.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что сам лоханулся, — медленно проговорил Бобби. — Только вот совместный завтрак и то, что вы будете ошиваться неделю у меня дома, ещё не делает нас друзьями!

В конце он практически перешёл на крик, отчего-то заводясь по новой. Чану глянул на него, как на самоубийцу, а вот его боссу похоже было пофигу, что на него орут.

— Ну, что ж, — беззлобно протянул Ханбин, утыкаясь в свой планшет, который появился у него в руках, словно у фокусника, чуть ли не из воздуха. — Не смею тебя больше задерживать, сосед.

Чану отвернулся к мойке (посудомоечной машины у Бобби в хозяйстве не имелось), включил воду и принялся громко полоскать бедные чашки, усиленно делая вид, что не заинтересован в Бобби, как и его начальник.

Бобби же постоял немного, переваривая холодное «сосед» вместо ласкового «Чживон», хмыкнул непонятно чему и гордо покинул кухню. Но в коридоре замедлил шаг, услышав голоса.

— Вы слишком снисходительны, — затараторил Чану. — Грубость нельзя поощрять, что, если кто-то услышит, как именно он с вами разговаривает?

— Мы вторглись в его личное пространство, — ответил Ханбин. — Кому такое понравится? В его сердце нет злобы.

— Ох, ну конечно же, вы снова защищаете его! — в голосе Чану слышалась обида. — Но готов признать, что он и правда ничего так, нормальный. И неприхотливый, а ведь тосты подгорели…

Из кухни послышался одобрительный смех Ханбин, и Бобби осознал, что полностью остановился. Он с любопытством ожидал продолжения разговора. Но после смеха так ничего больше и не последовало, либо Ханбин говорил очень тихо. Тряхнув головой, Бобби быстро обулся и покинул квартиру.


	4. Chapter 4

Улица встретила Бобби суетой и шумом, заставляя сморщится не только от раздражения, но и остатков тихой боли пульсирующей в висках. Оглядевшись, причина оживления отыскалась быстро.

Бригада рабочих демонтировала вывеску в кофейне на первом этаже его дома, внутри кафе так же наблюдалась активность. Бобби часто заходил в эту кофейню, знал семью что её держит. Лет десять они не обновляли интерьер, так с чего вдруг такие перемены?

— Бобби!

В группке зевак, он заметил знакомое морщинистое лицо и подошёл к мужчине:

— Дядюшка Ли, что происходит?

— У кофейни поменялся хозяин, — поделился мистер Ли информацией.

— Жаль, — ответил Бобби.

Старая вывеска упала и разбилась об асфальт. Бобби действительно почувствовал лёгкую досаду, ему нравилось это уютное тихое местечко. Временами он даже дружески общался с хозяйской и её дочерью.

— Ничего не понимаю, — недовольно бормотал мистер Ли, пока Бобби с траурным молчанием разглядывал осколок от вывески отлетевший к его ногам. — Как этот негодяй Сон Ги мог так поступить? Тайно продать семейный бизнес и сбежать со всеми сбережениями своей семьи, это ли не подлость высшей пробы…

Бобби повернул к нему голову.

— Что, он сбежал?

Мужчина досадливо кивнул.

— Уехал из страны с любовницей этой ночью. Жена и дочка остались ни с чем, да ещё и опозоренные… Вот поистине никогда нельзя знать, что у людей в сердцах и на уме. Тьфу.

Мистер Ли махнул рукой на кофейню и пошел в сторону своего мясного ресторанчика, который находился через дорогу. Бобби остался, продолжая оцепенело наблюдать как вешают новую вывеску. Однако увидев название недоуменно моргнул.

Как оказалось, похмелье и недосып были ни при чём, и на вывеске значилось то, что значилось. А именно…

«6.6.6»

— Название, что надо, а? — спросил один из рабочих оборачиваясь.

Бобби скривился, думая о том, что «адский концепт» захватил не только его квартиру, но и весь дом. Мужчина довольно ухмыльнулся наблюдая за метаморфозами на его лице.

— Но, это ещё что, парень! Видел бы ты их меню!

***

Смертный по имени Бобби, любимчик Сатаны, отвлёкся от разговора с рабочим. Встрепенулся и посмотрев на часы ломанулся в сторону станции метро. Опаздывает, понял Чжунэ. Он проводил его равнодушным взглядом, определённо не находя в этом человеке чего-то особенного и выдающегося. Кроме конечно же интереса к тому самого Сатаны…

Вернув внимание обратно, Смерть хмуро взглянул на идиотскую вывеску.

— И кто же здесь настоящий позёр, говнюк красноволосый? — презрительно пробормотал он.

А ведь «666», так называемое «число зверя» на самом деле полная туфта. Фольклорная безделица, не больше. И несмотря на людские предрассудки силы особой не имеет.

«Совсем другое дело эта штука…» — Чжунэ поднял голову и задумчиво прищурился разглядывая огромную, обжигающе яркую пентаграмму.

С острыми словно ножи углами, эта махина хищно раскинулась зловещей тенью над несколькими зданиями. Подавляя всё вокруг своей мощью, всё же она была надёжно укрыта от людских глаз…

— Подглядывать нехорошо, — вдруг раздался тихий голос за его спиной.

Чжунэ резко обернулся и облегчённо выдохнул:

— Чжинхван.

— Я за него, — улыбнулся ангел поднимая руку.

Чжунэ на улыбку не ответил, хотя и очень хотелось.

— Ну, же, не хмурься, — попросил Чжинхван и принялся дразнить: — Ты разве не знаешь, что твоё красивое лицо создано совершенно для другого?

Чжунэ всегда терялся когда ангел говорил что-то подобное с невозмутимо невинным лицом. И лишь глаза игриво поблёскивали выдавая в нём баламута. Как и всегда, Смерть смутился, но вида не подал.

Наоборот, сдвинул брови посильнее:

— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, это слишком опасно! Из-за одного адского придурка весь район накрыло темной энергией. Я ещё не знаю, что именно он задумал вытворяя подобное, но очень скоро вся демоническая шваль припрется сюда на поклон. И ангелу тут явно нечего делать…

— Я не мог не прийти, — мягко перебил его Чжинхван. — Должен был убедится, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Мочки ушей Чжунэ покраснели, а в грудине защемило от удовольствия, что мягким теплом разлилось внутри.

— Всё хорошо, не нужно было беспокоиться, — тихо сказал он, но смутившись тут же пренебрежительно фыркнул: — К тому же, этот идиот не навредил бы мне по-настоящему.

Чжинхван покачал головой.

— Ты веришь в это, но Люцифер слишком непредсказуем и умеет быть жестоким. Последние годы он вёл себя несколько инфантильно и мягко под воздействием внешних факторов, но всё может кардинально поменяться в любой момент.

Конечно же, Чжунэ не нужно объяснять, кто является этим самым «внешним фактором» для Сатаны. Собственно вчера он на своей шкуре убедился в серьезных намерениях хозяина Ада относительно мальчишки. В истинных приоритетах Ханбина он более не изволил сомневаться. Обычного человека тот явно оценил куда выше Смерти…

— По крайней мере он держит слово, — хмыкнул Чжунэ вслух. — После того, как я помог ему, он отозвал ошейник. Я снова свободен.

Ангел внимательно посмотрел на него.

— И всё же ты остался неподалёку, хотя и освободился от оков. Почему же?

— Мне просто любопытно, что происходит, — сказал Чжунэ заранее понимая, что ему не поверят.

— Если под этим ты подразумеваешь что беспокоишься за него, то я приму такой ответ, — Чжинхван мило сморщил носик, будто у него была аллергия на неприкрытую ложь. — Всё же вы старые друзья.

Чжунэ неловко рассмеялся:

— Ты слишком проницателен для ангела.

— Нет, я лишь хорошо знаю тебя, — парировал Чжинхван, ничуть не обидевшись за ангельскую гвардию.

Они обменялись ласковыми взглядами. Чжунэ сильно, до дрожи внутри, хотел обнять небесное создание перед собой, но до сих пор боялся позволить себе лишнего. Не потому что Чжинхван был бы против, просто Смерть переживал, что мог навредить ангелу своей энергией.

Вместо физического контакта, он в итоге спросил:

— Как насчёт того, чтобы отправится к морю?

По губам Чжинхвана скользнула лёгкая, мечтательная улыбка.

— Звучит идеально.

***

Ханбин с любопытством обходил кофейню. Спрашивал, трогал и заглядывал в каждый уголок. Со стороны казалось его ничего не заботило, кроме этого процесса. Чану знал, что это напускное и хозяина Ада что-то сильно тревожило. Ощущал всем естеством, каждой своей проклятой крупинкой, ибо аура его господина была настолько давящей, что даже ему, приближенному, тяжело давалось нахождение рядом.

Хотелось упасть в ноги и ползать, ползать, ползать. Вымаливая прошение за всё, лишь бы только этот невыносимый груз исчез…

— Прекрати, — резко прервал его мысли Ханбин.

— Простите, Владыка, я думал слишком громко, — Чану склонил голову.

— В Аду ты понаглее был, — недовольно цокнул Сатана.

— Там мне было… — Чану не стал продолжать боясь разозлить Хозяина Ада ещё сильнее своим неверным ответом.

— Легче? — подсказал Ханбин.

— Да, Господин.

Сатана посмотрел на него вдумчиво, и Чану ещё больше сгорбился, чувствуя за собой вину не пойми за что.

— Мир людей нейтральная территория, — наконец сказал Ханбин, отпуская его взглядом. — Соблюдён баланс тьмы и света, всё для того, чтобы смертные могли нормально функционировать без оглядки на нас. Поэтому тебе и не по себе. Если раньше твои визиты в земной мир были короткими, то сейчас ты всё больше начинаешь чувствовать отличия находясь тут. Но это пройдёт со временем, а пока моя пентаграмма должна помочь.

— Она помогает! — благодарно заверил Чану. — Спасибо, Ваше Величество!

Ханбин лишь кивнул и отошёл к новой блестящей кофе машине. Чану замер неподалёку, наблюдая как проявляется беспокойная тактильность его господина. Тот потрогал каждый рычажок этого навороченного агрегата по несколько раз и лишь после двинулся дальше со своим обходом.

И пускай Чану затопило облегчение оттого, что на него не злятся, всё же прекратить нервничать он не мог.

— Вы ведь думаете о нём, да? — не вытерпев спросил Чану.

Ему не ответили. Но подобная напряжённая тишина уже сама по себе обличительно красноречива.

— Тогда, почему Вы сказали Всадникам не приближаться к смертному, если так переживаете за него? — к Чану вернулась его дерзость, кажется пентаграмма и правда благотворно на него влияла. — Они бы приглядели за Бобби, пока Вас нет рядом.

Владыка Ада неожиданно хитро протянул:

— О, не волнуйся, я уже послал кое-кого для этой цели.

— Кого же? — удивился Чану.

— Цербера.

Чану сглотнул.

— Эту жуткую тварь, серьёзно?!

***

После успешной пересдачи экзамена, Бобби вышел из универа, но резко остановился на ступеньках.

— Эй, ты чего? — спросил Мино. Он шел позади, но успел затормозить и не врезаться в друга. — Забыл что-то внутри?

В его голосе не было особого интереса, а зелёный оттенок лица выдавал жуткое похмелье. Похоже вчера он напился ещё похлеще, чем Бобби и всё что его волновало, это поскорее свалить домой и выспаться. Тем более, что экзамен в отличии от друга он вновь умудрился провалить и на душе было тошно.

Бобби отрицательно покачал головой и указал вниз, туда где сидела огромная лохматая дворняга. Собака буравила их тяжёлым и крайне внимательным взглядом. Мино так проняло от этого, что он вздрогнул и оглянулся на здание, будто желал вернуться обратно…

— Кажется я уже видел эту собаку сегодня, — с сомнением проговорил Бобби. — Хотя это и невозможно.

— Почему?

— Это было возле станции метро в моём районе.

Мино присвистнул.

— Да, далековато. Но может это и не та же самая собака…

Не дослушав, Бобби спустился вниз, присел на корточки и медленно потянул свою руку к собаке.

Мино резко заорал:

— Что ты делаешь?! Вдруг она заразная! Эта псина выглядит очень опасно, у меня от неё мурашки…

Мино передёрнул плечами, оставаясь на середине лестницы не желая спуститься вниз.

— Трусишка, — фыркнул Бобби.

Мозгами он понимал, что Мино прав в своих опасениях, но сам почему-то не ощущал угрозы.

— Да, пофиг. Если хочешь чтобы тебе отгрызли конечности, то вперёд.

Пёс ему ничего не отгрыз, наоборот спокойно посмотрел на руку и позволил дотронутся до себя. Погладив шерсть, ошейника Бобби не обнаружил.

— Бездомная, — грустно заметил он.

— Или же хозяин собаки полный мудак!

Неожиданно пёс среагировал на фразу и устрашающе зарычал в сторону Мино.

— Знаешь, пойду-ка я потолкую с профессором, может он даст мне ещё один шанс… — пробормотал Мино и поспешно ретировался.

Бобби рассмеялся наблюдая за его потугами казаться не сильно напуганным.

— И что мне с тобой делать? — спросил Бобби у пса, почесав его за ушком.

Собакен ответил насмешливым взглядом, боднул его ладонь, а затем резко сорвался с места убегая.

Догонять его Бобби не стал.


End file.
